


The Zoo-Tastic Group Chat

by TheAmberPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, Yes its both, Zoo shenanigans, Zookeeper AU, background Shatt, big cat trainer!keith, eventual Klance, group chat au, its slow but its there, theres a plot though dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmberPaladin/pseuds/TheAmberPaladin
Summary: Lance creates a group chat for his zookeeper friends. Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first published chat fic so go easy on me lol.
> 
> nicknames:  
> pidge: polar pop  
> shiro: the alpha male  
> lance: pose(bi)don  
> keith: gerard gay/kitty whisperer  
> hunk: sunshine  
> allura: queen sappho  
> matt: memethew/mathememetics  
> coran: ringmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(12:24) the alpha male:** What is this?  
>  **(12:24) pose(bi)don:** a chat for my zoo fam!!  
>  **(12:24 )pose(bi)don:** because _someone_ deleted the last one  
>  **(12:25) gerard gay:** _whoops_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this is my first published chat fic so go easy on me lol.
> 
> nicknames:  
> pidge: polar pop  
> shiro: the alpha male  
> lance: pose(bi)don  
> keith: gerard gay/kitty whisperer  
> hunk: sunshine  
> allura: queen sappho  
> matt: memethew/mathememetics  
> coran: ringmaster

**_pose(bi)don_ ** _ created the chat  _ **_nature's bitches_ **

**_pose(bi)don_ ** _ added _ **_gerard way, polar pop, sunshine, the alpha male, queen sappho, ringmaster,_ ** _ and _ **_memethew_ **

**(12:14) the alpha male:** What is this?

**(12:14) pose(bi)don:** a chat for my zoo fam!!

**(12:14 )pose(bi)don:** because  _ someone _ deleted the last one

**(12:15) gerard gay:** _whoops_

**(12:15) polar pop:** whats with the names tho

**(12:16) gerard gay:** yeah uhm how do i change mine

**(12:16) pose(bi)don:** well pidgey yours is a reference to your place of work

**(12:16) polar pop:** but i dont work at circle k

**(12:17) pose(bi)don:** you work in the polar exhibit and youre smol

**(12:17) pose(bi)don** : its a pun

**(12:18) pose(bi)don:** mine is bc im Bi and i work in the aquarium

**(12:18) pose(bi)don:** shiros is bc hes the Dad of the group and he hangs out with the wolves

**(12:19) pose(bi)don:** hunks and alluras are self-explanatory

**(12:19) pose(bi)don:** keiths is bc hes gay and emo

**(12:20) gerard gay:** i resent that

**(12:21) pose(bi)don:** corans is bc hes the director of the zoo

**(12:21) pose(bi)don:** and matts is also self-explanatory

**(12:23) memethew:** my full names not even matthew tho

**(12:24) gerard gay:** what is it then

**(12:25) memethew:** mathematics

**_pose(bi)don_ ** _ changed  _ **_memethew_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_mathememetics_ **

**(12:27) mathememetics:** better

**(12:28) queen sappho:** guys I'm at WORK

**(12:28) queen sappho:** but I love my nickname lance thanks  <3

**(12:29) pose(bi)don:** anything for my favorite girl  <3

**(12:32) gerard gay:** seriously how do i change my name

**(12:33) gerard gay:** katie HELP

**(12:33) pose(bi)don:** shh its a secret

**_gerard gay_ ** _ changed their nickname to  _ **_keith_ **

**_keith_ ** _ changed  _ **_pose(bi)don_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_harry styles_ **

**(12:37) harry styles:** the FUCK

**(12:37) harry styles:** WHO TAUGHT HIM TO DO THAT

**_harry styles_ ** _ changed  _ **_keith'_ ** _ s nickname to  _ **_patrick stump_ **

**_patrick stump_ ** _ changed  _ **_harry styles_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_meghan trainor_ **

**_meghan trainor_ ** _ changed  _ **_patrick stump_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_brendon urie_ **

**(12:41) brendon urie:** jokes on u brendon urie is my boyfriend

**(12:42) sunshine:** Can you two  _ please _ get a room? I'm in a very important meeting and you’re blowing up my phone.

**(12:42) meghan trainor:** buddy we all know you're chilling with the elephatns right now

**(12:43) brendon urie:** elephatns

**(12:43) meghan trainor:** shut up, mayday parade

**(12:44) brendon urie:** whatever, britney spears

**(12:44) brendon urie:** i have a cat show in five minutes so i gtg

**_meghan trainor_ ** _ changed their nickname to  _ **_pose(bi)don_ **

**_pose(bi)don_ ** _ changed  _ **_brendon urie_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_kitty whisperer_ **

**(12:45) pose(bi)don:** go get em tiger

**(12:45) pose(bi)don:** haha get it

**(12:46) kitty whisperer:** very funny whos coming to my cat show

**(12:46) kitty whisperer:** shit one of the lion cubs is loose

**(12:46) kitty whisperer:** i gtg

**(12:46) pose(bi)don:** actually is anyone else coming to the cat show

**(12:47) pose(bi)don:** how many seats am i saving

**(12:47) sunshine:** I’m on my way.

**(12:47) queen sappho:** ooh so am i

**(12:47) queen sappho:** shiro is too but his phone is dead

**(12:48) pose(bi)don:** rip shiros phone 2k17

**(12:48) pose(bi)don:** 18

**(12:48) pose(bi)don:** shit

**(12:53) pose(bi)don:** i got ur seats guys hurry up

 

* * *

 

**_nature’s bitches_ **

**(2:03) polar pop:** how was the cat show

**(2:03) polar pop:** sorry i missed it keith

**(2:03) polar pop:** tara started giving birth while i was feeding her so i kinda had to stay for that

**(2:04) the alpha male:** What?

**(2:04) the alpha male:** Who is Tara?!

**(2:05) polar pop:** calm down dad tara is a polar bear

**(2:05) polar pop:** the one that's been pregnant for the last eight months

**(2:05) polar pop:** keep up

**(2:05) sunshine:** AAAAHHHH polar bear cubs are so cute!

**(2:05) sunshine:** Name??

**(2:06) polar pop:** twins! two girls

**(2:06) polar pop:** their names are popsicle and blizzard

**(2:07) queen sappho:** I HEARD POLAR BEAR CUBS

**(2:08) polar pop:** lura! how was the cat show

**(2:09) queen sappho:** it was great! keith was trying to get a jaguar to jump through a hoop but it whacked him with its paw instead

**(2:09) queen sappho:** not sure if that was scripted or not but it was hilarious

**(2:09) queen sappho:** and you know how afterwards they always bring the kittens around and let us pet them?

**(2:10) queen sappho:** i got to hold a tiger cub!!! it was so cute i nearly died

**(2:10) pose(bi)don:** oh yea it was so cute

**(2:10) pose(bi)don:** i don't care how many times i watch that show

**(2:11) pose(bi)don:** keith hugging the lion at the end gets me every time

**(2:12) sunshine:** The part with the panthers is always my favorite. 

**(2:12) sunshine:** Oh! Pidge, they announced the name of the new black panther cub 

**(2:13) polar pop:** !!! what is it??

**(2:13) pose(bi)don:** tchalla

**(2:14) polar pop:** :0 i love him

**(2:15) the alpha male:** The best part was when Antok was getting Streak the cheetah to walk a tightrope right there.

**(2:15) the alpha male:** Best acrobat I’ve ever seen

**(2:16) pose(bi)don:** yeah and then streak jumped off when she reached the end and landed on keiths shoulders it was great

**(2:16) pose(bi)don:** speaking of keith, where is he? he usually has lunch break after the 1:00 show

**(2:18) kitty whisperer:** guys we have a problem

**(2:18) the alpha male:** What is it?

**(2:18) mathememetics:** whats up??

**(2:18) queen sappho:** you okay?

**(2:20) kitty whisperer:** you guys know charcoal, our black-maned lion, right

**(2:20) kitty whisperer:** he wasn't feeling too good today, that's why he wasn't in the show

**(2:20) kitty whisperer:** i went to check up on him before i headed to lunch

**(2:20) kitty whisperer:** and he's gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise there is a plot 
> 
> for reference, they all work at a zoo called altea’s worldwide animal exhibit and theme park. the mammals are separated by continent of origin, and the birds, reptiles, and aquatic life are in separate areas of the park. the big cats have their own area, called the cat house, and all of the polar (arctic and antarctic) life is in one area, which is commonly called the igloo. lance works in the aquarium, keith works in the cat house, pidge works in the igloo, allura works in the australia area, matt works in the aviary, hunk works in africa, shiro works in north america, and coran is the overall director of the zoo. other characters will be introduced, but those are the main important ones.
> 
> please please comment!!! i want to know what i'm doing right and what i can improve on. also the title is not concrete and will probably change so i am open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(2:31) pose(bi)don:** ill meet you in front of the cafe of lions in five minutes?  
>  **(2:31) kitty whisperer:** yeah  
>  **(2:33) polar pop:** good luck guys! i would offer to help but everyone and their mother is coming in to see the cubs so i'm kinda needed over here  
>  **(2:34) queen sappho:** in other news, i just got kicked in the face by a kangaroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:  
> pidge: polar pop  
> shiro: the alpha male  
> lance: pose(bi)don  
> keith: kitty whisperer/cat son  
> hunk: sunshine  
> allura: queen sappho  
> matt: mathememetics  
> coran: ringmaster  
> Thace: cat daddy

 

**_nature’s bitches_ **

**(2:20) pose(bi)don:** what

**(2:20) polar pop:** oh shit

**(2:21) the alpha male:** Did he escape? Does Coran know?

**(2:21) the ringmaster:** HE DOES NOW.

**(2:21) pose(bi)don:** coran turn off your caps lock

**(2:21) the ringmaster:** Keith, I’m on my way to the CAT hOUSE. DON’T MOVE A MUSCLE, WE WILL FIND THAT LION. 

**(2:22) polar pop:** caps lock, coran

**(2:22) the alpha male:** Keith, post something in the staff group chat while you’re waiting for Coran.

**(2:23) sunshine:** I’m a little late but OH SHIT 

**(2:23) sunshine:** Isn’t Charcoal FUCKING HUGE

**(2:23) sunshine:** Like even for lions?

**(2:24) kitty whisperer:** he is a bit of a beast

**(2:24) kitty whisperer:** but he's pretty chill with people so if he's wandering the park he shouldn't cause too much trouble

**(2:24) kitty whisperer:** he's probably just hungry

**(2:24) kitty whisperer:** i'm gonna post in the staff chat brb

  
  


**_Altea Staff Chat (For Work-Related Conversations Only)_ **

**(2:25) Keith Kogane (Cat House):** just a heads up guys, charcoal is missing from his cage, so be on the lookout for a male black-maned lion wandering around

**(2:25) Keith Kogane (Cat House):** don't tell any of the guests, we don't want to scare anyone

**(2:25) Keith Kogane (Cat House):** if you do see him do not approach him, just notify the cat house and we’ll come get him

**(2:26) Shay Aarden (Africa):** Is that why he wasn’t in the show? How long has he been missing?

**(2:26) Keith Kogane (Cat House):** no, i just found his stall empty a few minutes ago. I don't know how long he's been gone

**(2:27) Keith Kogane (Cat House):** he wasn't in the show because he's a bit sick, so he might be grumpy if he’s confronted

**(2:27) Keith Kogane (Cat House):** he might also be hungry because he hasn’t eaten since morning so he’ll probably follow his nose to the food places

**(2:27) Natalie “Plaxum” Alagona (Aquarium):** thanks for the heads up keith! if your lion touches my fish i will not be happy

**(2:27) Keith Kogane (Cat House):** relax plax lions don't typically eat fish

**(2:28) Natalie “Plaxum” Alagona (Aquarium):** good! I hope you catch him, good luck!

  
  


**_nature’s bitches_ **

**(2:29) kitty whisperer:** what do i do i'm worried for him

**(2:29) pose(bi)don:** go look for him!! i’ll help if u want

**(2:29) kitty whisperer:** but what about the kittens

**(2:30) mathememetics:** kittens?

**(2:30) kitty whisperer:** charcoals four surrogate cubs that rely on him for parental care and companionship, keep up

**(2:31) pose(bi)don:** the other lions in the pride will watch over them

**(2:31) pose(bi)don:** ill meet you in front of the cafe of lions in five minutes?

**(2:31) kitty whisperer:** yeah

**(2:33) polar pop:** good luck guys! i would offer to help but everyone and their mother is coming in to see the cubs so i'm kinda needed over here

**(2:34) queen sappho:** in other news, i just got kicked in the face by a kangaroo

**(2:34) sunshine:** Oh my gosh, are you okay?

**(2:34) queen sappho:** oh yeah i'm fine

**(2:35) queen sappho:** the lil fucker was bullying one of the joeys so i went in to break things up and he kicked me

**(2:35) queen sappho:** i won that fight tho, i don't think cloud will be bothering anyone anytime soon

**(2:35) queen sappho:** good luck with the lion hunting, keith and lance! he couldntve gone far, he's probably wandering around the food court by the aquarium

**(2:36) sunshine:** ^^^!!

**(2:36) sunshine:** I'm sure you'll find him soon, he's a lion and there are a million people in this park, so someone’s bound to see him.

**(2:37) pose(bi)don:** yeah, the food court is where were headed

**(2:37) pose(bi)don:** keith is freaking out a little so i'm gonna go, call me if there are any emergencies

**(2:38) sunshine:** You got it, buddy.

**(2:39) queen sappho:** will do!  <3

  
  
  


**_cat daddy > cat son_ **

**(3:03) cat daddy:** Keith

**(3:03) cat daddy:** Come back to the cat house

**(3:03) cat daddy:** We know where Charcoal is

**(3:10) cat son:** im on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably be update once a week ish? i have school so eh but i'll try to update as soon as possible. remember to leave me a comment!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(3:30) kitty whisperer:** i cannot fucking believe this  
>  **(3:31) mathememetics:** what  
>  **(3:31) polar pop:** did you find charcoal?  
>  **(3:31) the alpha male:** What’s wrong?  
>  **(3:31) kitty whisperer:** thace and ulaz were rooting around in the lion enclosure  
>  **(3:32) kitty whisperer:** and they found a note tacked to the back fence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:  
> pidge: polar pop  
> shiro: the alpha male  
> lance: pose(bi)don  
> keith: kitty whisperer  
> hunk: sunshine  
> allura: queen sappho  
> matt: mathememetics  
> coran: ringmaster  
> these chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter

**_nature’s bitches_ **

**(3:30) kitty whisperer:** i cannot fucking believe this

**(3:31) mathememetics:** what

**(3:31) polar pop:** did you find charcoal?

**(3:31) the alpha male:** What’s wrong?

**(3:31) kitty whisperer:** thace and ulaz were rooting around in the lion enclosure

**(3:32) kitty whisperer:** and they found a note tacked to the back fence

**(3:32) sunshine:** What did it say?

**(3:34) pose(bi)don:** okay keith is pretty much shaking with anger so i convinced him to put his phone down and i'm helping him calm down

**(3:35) pose(bi)don:** but basically at like 3 thace texted him to come back to the cat house so we did, and they showed us the note

**(3:35) pose(bi)don:** _[image]_

**(3:36) sunshine:** Oh shit

**(3:36) polar pop:** what the fuck!!

**(3:36) mathememetics:** wow

**(3:36) the alpha male:** Uh not cool. I cannot believe they would stoop that low

**(3:37) queen sappho:** whats it say??! i see u sent an image but its not loading??

**(3:38) pose(bi)don:** the galra stole charcoal during the cat show and are trying to use him as blackmail

**(3:39) queen sappho:** WHAT THE FUCK

**(3:39) queen sappho:** fuck zarkon and his stupid revenge honestly why can't he just leave us the fuck alone

**(3:40) the ringmaster:** We must be diligent and careful in getting Charcoal back to Altea. And we’ll need all hands on deck. I’ll put a message in the employee texting group chat, and everyone start brainstorming. All ideas are welcome. This means war.

  
  


**_Altea Staff Chat (For Work-Related Conversations Only)_ **

**(3:42) Coran Smythe (Your Boss):** Hello, everyone! I have good news and bad news.

**(3:43) Rolo Kingsley (Reptile Den):** uh oh

**(3:43) Shay Aarden (Africa):** Good news first, Coran.

**(3:44) Coran Smythe (Your Boss):** The good news is, we know where Charcoal is!

**(3:44) Shay Aarden (Africa):** yay!

**(3:45) Rolo Kingsley (Reptile Den):** that is definitely good

**(3:46) Coran Smythe (Your Boss):** The bad news is…

**(3:47) Lance Acosta (Aquarium):** _[image]_

**(3:47) Coran Smythe (Your Boss):** The Galra took him.

**(3:50) Natalie “Plaxum” Alagona (Aquarium):** no way

**(3:50) Nyma Kingsley (Australia):** Excuse my french but WHAT THE FUCK

**(3:51) Allura Alvarez (Australia):** we’re having a meeting after today’s work day is over to strategize

**(3:52) Allura Alvarez (Australia):** it will be held in the igloo because i wanna see the new polar bear cubs

**(3:53) Katie Holt (Igloo):** yayy

**(3:55) Coran Smythe (Your Boss):** Polar bear cubs are cute but this meeting is far more important than ice bears, as I'm sure you all know. That snake Zarkon has cat-napped our prized black-maned lion, Charcoal. He’s wanted that lion ever since the people at the Addis Ababa zoo gifted him to us as a cub. We cannot let him get away with this, lest he decide to try stealing other animals as well. Such as Blue, for example. Zarkon may decide that a whale shark is just what he needs to jump-start his aquarium.

**(3:56) Lance Acosta (Aquarium):** nooo not my baby girl 

**(3:56) Lance Acosta (Aquarium):** we gotta stop this monster

**(3:57) Takashi Shirogane (North America):** The meeting tonight is optional, but we ask that you attend. We’re going to need all hands on deck if we want to win this.

**(3:58) Aleki “Hunk” Garrett (Africa):** We’re not sure how long the meeting will take, so I’m making a Wendy’s run. Everyone text me your order if you want anything

**(3:59) Coran Smythe (Your Boss):** We must rise up together ND STOP THIS TYRANNICAL BEAST BEFORE HE SUCCEEDS IN TAKING OVER OUR ZOO. wE CANNOT LET HIM STOP US. wE ARE aLTEA, AND WE WILL FIGHT BACK!

**(4:00) Mathematics Holt (Aviary):** caps lock, coran

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha surprise update!! this chapter was really quick to finish, i know its short but it felt weird to end it anywhere else
> 
> im debating doing a regular live-action chapter for the meeting instead of describing it through texts. what do you guys think? should i be consistent or should i sprinkle some live-action chapters in here? what would y'all prefer?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(7:01) pose(bi)don:** well coran tried calling the police but that acxa chick was in and she laughed and told us to go fuck ourselves so  
>  **(7:01) sunshine:** Yeah, we’re on our own.  
>  **(7:02) pose(bi)don:** basically we are going to put together a stealth team to infiltrate their base and get our lion back  
>  **(7:02) kitty whisperer:** by base do you mean the zoo  
>  **(7:02) pose(bi)don:** of course thats what i mean, keep up, three days grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the hiatus!! school is a bitch but it's over now, so i have much more time to dedicate to this fic!
> 
> pidge: polar pop/x-files theme  
> shiro: the alpha male  
> lance: pose(bi)don/lancey lance  
> keith: kitty whisperer/cat meowgane  
> hunk: sunshine  
> allura: queen sappho  
> matt: mathememetics  
> coran: ringmaster  
> thace: bite me daddy  
> nyma: nyma kick ur ass

**_nature’s bitches_ **

**(7:00) mathememetics:** so sorry i couldn't make it to the meeting everyone!! howd it go whats our plan of action

**(7:01) pose(bi)don:** well coran tried calling the police but that acxa chick was in and she laughed and told us to go fuck ourselves so 

**(7:01) sunshine:** Yeah, we’re on our own.

**(7:02) pose(bi)don:** basically we are going to put together a stealth team to infiltrate their base and get our lion back

**(7:02) kitty whisperer:** by base do you mean the zoo

**(7:02) pose(bi)don:** of course thats what i mean, keep up, three days grace

**(7:03) the alpha male:** Since Lance did a stellar job of explaining everything and yet nothing, what we’re going to do first is locate where exactly in the zoo Charcoal is. Once we find out where they're keeping him, we strike.

**(7:03) queen sappho:** “strike” meaning sneak in at night and take him back

**(7:03) pose(bi)don:** hey! my explanation was amazing Thank You Very Much

**(7:04) kitty whisperer:** your explanation explained absolutely nothing. it actually inspired more questions. you did negative explaining

**(7:04) pose(bi)don:** thats not even possible

**(7:04) kitty whisperer:** you're not possible

**(7:04) polar pop:** oh get a room

**(7:05) mathememetics:** so we’re actually breaking in to the galra zoo? man this shit is getting intense

**(7:05) polar pop:** coran assigned a committee to decide who goes on the first mission and i think we’re about ready to make the announcement, right hunk?

**(7:05) sunshine:** Yeah. 

**(7:05) polar pop:** should i do it?

**(7:05) sunshine:** Be my guest.

  
  


**_Altea Staff Chat (For Work-Related Conversations Only)_ **

**(7:06) Katie Holt (Igloo):** the committee has made a ruling!

**(7:06) Shay Aarden (Africa):** Yup! We picked the people to go on the intel mission!

**(7:06) Katie Holt (Igloo):** drrrumroll please

**(7:06) Aleki “Hunk” Garrett (Africa):** brrrrrrrrrrrpatpatpatpppppatpaptpatpatpbrrrrrrrrrrrrr rumprumprumppatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**(7:06) Lance Acosta (Aquarium):** brumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbumbum

**(7:06) Allura Alvarez (Australia):** bddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

**(7:06) Mathematics Holt (Aviary):** ahslfjals;fhal;shfa;jg;alSKJa;sltgjffl;dk jgfsljfoisdknvoi;klsjfa;iwejrf;aklhgno;;ksjzfd

**(7:07) Takashi Shirogane (North America):** All right, enough with the bad sound effects. 

**(7:07) Katie Holt (Igloo):** AND THE WINNERS ARE….

**(7:07) Katie Holt (Igloo):** THACE CLERIVIN, for his extensive knowledge and experience with the enemy territory

**(7:07) Thace Clerivin (Cat House):** Damn

**(7:07) Katie Holt (Igloo):** NYMA KINGSLEY, for her cunning and stealth

**(7:08) Katie Holt (Igloo):** KEITH KOGANE, for his extreme ninja skills and superior cat whispererness

**(7:08) Keith Kogane (Cat House):** Thanks, Pidge

**(7:08) Katie Holt (Igloo):** and also because he bribed us

**(7:08) Keith Kogane (Cat House):** Shh

**(7:08) Katie Holt (Igloo):** LANCE ACOSTA, for his bravery and determination, but mostly because we ship it

**(7:08) Lance Acosta (Aquarium):** wooh!!

**(7:09) Lance Acosta (Aquarium):** wait what

**(7:09) Katie Holt (Igloo):** shh

**(7:09) Katie Holt (Igloo):** and finally, MYSELF for my awesome techy skills and superior intellect

**(7:09) Keith Kogane (Cat House):** Great! When is this planned for?

**(7:09) Coran Smythe (Your Boss):** You five get together and come up with a game plan and a date. When you have your plan, see me and I’ll get you anything you need. Remember, this is a stealth operation only. Little to no contact should be made with Galra employees. We do not want to blow our cover.

**(7:09) Lance Acosta (Aquarium):** ooohhh we need to make a group chat

**(7:09) Thace Clerivin (Cat House):** We really don’t

**(7:09) Katie Holt (Igloo):** no lance wait

**(7:09) Lance Acosta (Aquarium):** hold up fam here we go

 

**_lancey lance_ ** _ created the chat  _ **_super secret super spy squad_ **

**_lancey lance_ ** _ added  _ **_nyma kick ur ass_ ** _ ,  _ **_cat meowgane_ ** _ ,  _ **_x-files theme_ ** _ , and  _ **_bite me daddy_ **

 

**(7:10) bite me daddy:** Lance PLEASE

**(7:10) lancey lance:** my hand slipped ;)

**(7:10) bite me daddy:** Oh, this was a bad idea

**(7:10) x-files theme:** lance i don't even watch this show

**(7:11) nyma kick ur ass:** what the fuck is this

**(7:11) lancey lance:** we got picked to do the first operation: thundercat mission

**(7:11) cat meowgane:** operation: thundercat?

**(7:11) lancey lance:** yeah! bc charcoal is a lion like lion-o and his roar sounds like thunder and also it’s just a super lit show

**(7:12) nyma kick ur ass:** can't argue with that logic

**(7:12) lancey lance:** THANK YOU, nyma! someone here gets me

**(7:12) cat meowgane:** we need a game plan. anyone got any ideas how to get into the zoo?

**(7:12) lancey lance:** hmm

**(7:13) lancey lance:** maybe we could tunnel in?

**(7:14) nyma kick ur ass:** we could get employee uniforms and sneak in through the back

**(7:14) x-files theme:** i could hack into their security cameras

**(7:14) bite me daddy:** What would that accomplish

**(7:14) x-files theme:** idk i just feel like it will be necessary at some point

**(7:15) cat meowgane:** seriously guys. this isn’t a joke. we have to come up with a plan so we can go in there and find charcoal.

**(7:15) lancey lance:** don't worry, keith. we’ll get your lion back. we’re just trying to lighten the mood for you

**(7:15) lancey lance:** i vote we get some disguises and go in there and just look around like tourists. if they have charcoal they’re probably not showing him off just yet, so we have to find out where they could be keeping him. thace, you got any ideas?

**(7:15) bite me daddy:** I have a few. Is everyone available Friday?

**(7:15) lancey lance:** i am

**(7:15) cat meowgane:** yeah

**(7:15) nyma kick ur ass:** yup

**(7:15) x-files theme:** i guess i am

**(7:16) bite me daddy:** Great. That’s when we’ll go. We’ll split up: Lance and Keith will start in the east side of the park, Pidge and Nyma will search the west, and Coran and myself will search the center.

**(7:16) lancey lance:** wait, corans going?

**(7:16) bite me daddy:** He just messaged me, requesting to come with us. I accepted on behalf of the entire group

**(7:16) x-files theme:** oh

**(7:16) nyma kick ur ass:** wait why are the boys and girls split up? thace are you being sexist

**(7:16) x-files theme:** nah he just ships it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**(7:17) lancey lance:** why do you keep saying that

**(7:17) cat meowgane:** what does it MEAN

**(7:17) nyma kick ur ass:** OH

**(7:17) bite me daddy:** We meet at the gates of the Galra Zoo tomorrow at oh eight hundred hours. Goodnight, team

**(7:17) lancey lance:** gnite daddy!! ;)

**(7:18) bite me daddy:** … 

**(7:18) bite me daddy:** Goodnight to everyone except Lance

**(7:18) lancey lance:** hEy

**(7:18) cat meowgane:** to be fair you asked for it

**(7:18) lancey lance:** tO bE fAiR yOu CaN sHuT yOuR mOuTh

**_cat meowgane_ ** _ has left the group _

**(7:18) lancey lance:** WAIT NO COME BACK

**_lancey lance_ ** _ added  _ **_cat meowgane_ **

**(7:19) lancey lance:** WHYD YOU LEAVE BRO

**(7:19) cat meowgane:** you were being mean to me

**(7:19) lancey lance:** IM SORRY

**(7:19) cat meowgane:** hm

**(7:19) lancey lance:** HOW WILL I EVER EARN YOUR TRUST ONCE AGAIN, FAIR PRINCE

**(7:19) cat meowgane:** well for starters you can turn off your caps lock

**(7:20) lancey lance:** *salutes* it is done, my lord

**(7:20) cat meowgane:** aand

**(7:20) cat meowgane:** you can replenish my stock of ice cream

**(7:20) lancey lance:** nadamoo rocky road?

**(7:20) cat meowgane:** you know me so well

**(7:20) lancey lance:** omw to target

**(7:20) cat meowgane:** :0 you're the best 

**(7:21) lancey lance:** <3

**(7:21) x-files theme:** oh, get a room

**(7:21) lancey lance:** aslkdghaslfdjl;afj;a PIDGE

**(7:22) bite me daddy:** Please keep all non-work related conversations among yourselves

**(7:22) lancey lance:** yes daddy

**(7:22) bite me daddy:** DAMMIT LANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there was so little focus on the group!! next chapter will be better for them.  
> i have bad commitement skills and i was thinking about just letting this go like many other stories i've started but never finished, but the consistent comments and kudos kept bugging me! thank you all for your comments, they really inspired me to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise there is a plot 
> 
> for reference, they all work at a zoo called altea’s worldwide animal exhibit and theme park. the mammals are separated by continent of origin, and the birds, reptiles, and aquatic life are in separate areas of the park. the big cats have their own area, called the cat house, and all of the polar (arctic and antarctic) life is in one area, which is commonly called the igloo. lance works in the aquarium, keith works in the cat house, pidge works in the igloo, allura works in the australia area, matt works in the aviary, hunk works in africa, shiro works in north america, and coran is the overall director of the zoo. other characters will be introduced, but those are the main important ones.
> 
> please please comment!!! i want to know what i'm doing right and what i can improve on. also the title is not concrete and will probably change so i am open to suggestions.


End file.
